Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020 DC film)/Transcript
Main Titles Warner Bros. Intro 1080p DC Logo Krypto the Superdog.jpg Villageroadshow 36.png Music By Randy Newman * Warner Bros. Pictures * DC Movie Universe * Village Roadshow Pictures Krypto the Superdog The Movie Opening Credits 1.png|Warner Bros. Pictures Presents Krypto the Superdog The Movie Opening Credits 2.png|Streaky the Supercat Drawing in the Logo Krypto the Superdog The Movie Opening Credits 3.png|In Association With DC and Village Roadshow Pictures Krypto the Superdog The Movie Opening Credits 4.png|Title Letters Krypto the Superdog The Movie Opening Credits 5.png|Brainy Barker, Paw Pooch, Snooky Wookums and Stretch-o-Mutt is Making a Title Movie Krypto the Superdog The Movie Opening Credits 6.png|'Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020)' Snooky Wookums in the Stage Man #1: Okay Folks Were All Set. Man #2: Okay. Man #3: It's Time to Go. (Snooky Wookums Sneaks Around to Hide and Sneaks Thataway to Drink Water Machine and Start to Pee to Yells in Fear on Groans and Gasps) Mrs. Mustkiss Computer Announcer: Water is Tempertation x5 Andrea Sussman: Alright Snooky Wookums Snooky Wookums: Umm... My Friends Call Me Flip. Andrea Sussman: (Laughs) Snooky Wookums Can You Tell You Did Wrong? Snooky Wookums: I Fell Down. Andrea Sussman: No No the Four Heads. Have Anyone Tell Snooky Wookums This is Said..........Anyone? Kids #2: (Coughs) Andrea: (Grunts) Let See What They Got Here. There You Go. Umm Right-t-t-t-t-t Ah! There. You See. The Door. He Left in Find Open. Snooky Wookums: Oh! Kids: Oooooooh! Andrea Sussman: And. Leave the Door Open What Did You Say Never to Worker Because. Snooky Wookums: Umm... Include Learning Some Dread? Mrs. Mustkiss: Include Learning Some Water! Andrea Sussman: Oh! Mrs. Mustkiss! Mrs. Mustkiss: There's Nothing More Talking More Dreadful in Water Machine. Of Single Touch I'll Kill You. Snooky Wookums: (Wimpering) Mrs. Mustkiss: Leave the Door Open with the Machine in Right in This Factory. Learning the Dog's World. Kids #1: Oh My Gosh I Can't! You Can't Me! (Wimpering) Mrs. Mustkiss: You're Going in There Because We Need This. (Water Machine Backwards) Kids: (Wimpering) Snooky Wookums: Oh! Mrs. Mustkiss: I Like to be Cares Collecting Your Water Inflation. We Don't Inflation We Have No Power. Yes is Dangrous Work and That's Why I Need to Best. I Need Drinking Inflate Your Prepared. Inflation. Tuff. in Imagination. I Need Drink Inflate Like...Like...Mammoth Mutt. Morning Workout (Krypto the Superdog and Mammoth Mutt Snoring) Kevin Whitney: Hey, Good Morning is Was a Time in for a 8:00 AM with the Whitney School. Time for Breakfast for a Mary Place, It Was a Good Whitney for All of a Perfectly That Remided, Sleep Head, or Simply... WORK OUT WAS PLAN OF TAKING OVER THE BED! GET UP KRYPTO! (Kevin Whitney Turn it On with Alarm Clock) (Krypto the Superdog and Mammoth Mutt Wake up and Yells in Fear) Krypto the Superdog: (Grunts) I didn't even have to port, Kevin. Kevin Whitney: Big and strong, Look, Hey, Marshmallow Boy! Streaky the Supercat: Meow! Kevin Whitney: That Ol' Boy! Streaky the Supercat: Meow! Kevin Whitney: You made this one with Meow?! Streaky the Supercat: Meow! Kevin Whitney: Running, running, running, running, Oh! His fell down! (Hot Dog is fell down) Kevin Whitney: Okay. Running, running, running, running, his completing! (Hot Dog is Panting) Kevin Whitney: Quick! Tail Terrier! Tail Terrier: Nugh! Nugh! Come on, big boy. Nuuugh! Kevin Whitney: Who knows gonna happened? Okay, Streaky, Ready? Here we go. (Streaky the Supercat Meowing and Slurping) Kevin Whitney: Oh! It's fish, Oh! Don't let it fish touch! Don't let it fish touch!!!! (Krypto the Superdog doing a moving stuff to excercise) Kevin Whitney: That Ol' Boy, is tick it, Time to moving super fit. (Mammoth Mutt Takes a Bath) Kevin Whitney: That was taking a bath, That was a super a super a plan! (Krypto the Superdog big and strong) Kevin Whitney: Warning. You have to do it. Don't you see...it...Oh! I won't believe it! Krypto the Superdog: I'm not to the bringing this related. Kevin Whitney: That's true, Look! Is a Commercial is item! (Krypto the Superdog screams and fell down) First Day of School Kevin Whitney: I'd Plans Was a TV Make the Luck Morning. Krypto the Superdog: Yep. What About Your Worker to On it. Kevin Whitney: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, If You Tell us Might me Reported Today Now. (Krypto the Superdog Chuckles) "The Soccer Game" Kevin Looking on the Map Hot Dog: Article self are human. but why with the fortune? The Ketchup make force. (Kevin Whitney and Tail Terrier drops off) Tail Terrier: Ooh. Huh. Look at that. Hot Dog: This is want it Ketchup without Tail Terrier: (Groans) Hot Dog: But how to make a Mustard. how it unstaple. Tail Terrier: (with sheer disgust) Hot Dog: But I put that button at it yes which hot dog... I not sure with happen I do. Tail Terrier: Hmm. Mammoth Mutt Blueberry Inflation Mammoth Mutt: Mmm.. Blueberry (Stomach Growling) Mammoth Mutt: Uhhh! I don't feel good. (Mammoth Mutt Turn Into a Blueberry) Mammoth Mutt: What happen? (Gurgling) Mammoth Mutt: I can't stop growing. Mammoth Mutt: I think I have not eat all the blueberries The sign said " Do Not Eat the Blueberries! This cause stomach aches, vomiting, bad hiccups, memories lost, or TURN YOU INTO A GIANT BLUEBERRY!" Mammoth Mutt: I think I need to go to Juice Room. Andrea Sussman Blueberry Inflation Mammoth Mutt: Ah. Andrea Sussman: Okay now, Superdog is over, Time to go home. Mammoth Mutt: (with sheer disgust) Andrea Sussman: Nope don't give it attitude. Alright, I've got an closed it up. Mammoth Mutt: You got it up! Andrea Sussman: Very good. We have a Respecting (Andrea Sussman clapping) Andrea Sussman: What's your next Giggling, Huh, Puppy a puppy dog. Mammoth Mutt: I'm not quite sure an I've believe anyway. Andrea Sussman: Look I don't care if you're the Float Puppy, Alright? I just want you to pay up. So I can get out of here. Mammoth Mutt: You must speaking of puppy you'll be wanting a Puppy. Andrea Sussman: Umm? Puppy will float, for want. Maybe You're a Little Short. (Andrea Sussman laughing) Andrea Sussman: Oh you gotcha. (Andrea Sussman laughing) Mammoth Mutt: Would you never time to plays puppies a dog. Andrea Sussman: You are really seriously aren't you. (chuckles) Would you never time to plays puppies a dog. (Andrea Sussman laughing) Andrea Sussman: Oh, I'm bigger girl (Andrea Sussman laughing) (Mammoth Mutt getting out of dog bed basket) Andrea Sussman: Huh? Mammoth Mutt: Now there's an idea. (Mammoth Mutt putting in Needle blueberry into a Andrea Sussman arm) Andrea Sussman: Ow! (Mammoth Mutt laughing) Andrea Sussman: (with sheer disgust) I can't get loose! (Mammoth Mutt putting out Needle blueberry into a Andrea Sussman arm) Andrea Sussman: Ow! Ouch! Oh! Oh! Oh! Mammoth Mutt: Ooh! (laughing) (blueberry inflation gurgling) Andrea Sussman: Ooh! please! What is happening to me! Whoa! Whoa! Whooooaaa! Mammoth Mutt: Don't tough one, He tough one! (giggles) Andrea Sussman: Whoa! Whoa! Whoooaaa! Mammoth Mutt: That was tough one. Andrea Sussman: Mmmmmph! Big Plan Krypto the Superdog: (barking) Come on. (Mammoth Mutt walking with wagon chest) Kevin Whitney: (clear throats) Krypto the Superdog: Alright, I'm going! Mammoth Mutt: Excuse me? putting on my wagon chest. Streaky the Supercat: (humming) Kevin Whitney: Ready Streaky? Streaky the Supercat: Yes. I agree for that. Kevin Whitney: What's that? Streaky the Supercat: I was agree for that this time. Kevin Whitney: (with sheer disgust) Talk to her! Very hard! So he dosen't know anything! Streaky the Supercat: Oh yeah. Of course. Mammoth Mutt: Excuse me please? putting on my wagon chest. Streaky the Supercat: Oh Mammoth Mutt? Umm? Kevin, it was very hard work aren't you? Kevin Whitney: (Gasps) Anything! Streaky the Supercat: Well Mammoth Mutt, I was wonder of? Look is that Squirrel is on tree Mammoth Mutt: Squirrel What? Streaky the Supercat: Up there! Kevin Whitney: (Sighs and Gasps) (Kevin Whitney Pushing at Melanie Whitney) (Krypto the Superdog hold Melanie Whitney putting a wagon chest and closed it up) Krypto the Superdog: Well this is a little girl one of gain (chuckles) Hot Dog: What are you doing Tail Terrier? Mammoth Mutt: That's not a Squirrel Streaky, Is a Chipmunk. Streaky the Supercat: Oh yes. Sir yes sir to being a superdog. Krypto the Superdog: Ooh! It looks kinda superdog. It could be blueberry. Mmmm? Is just it say. Mammoth Mutt: wagon chest has been closed it up. then we must be going. Krypto the Superdog: It could be Blueberry Inflation with a for? Hot Dog: Watch out! Here we comes! Tail Terrier: Aah! Whoa! Ow! Waaaaaah! Hot Dog: Take that this Whoa! Whoaaaaaah! (Fall down hills) Hot Dog: Watch it Tail Terrier! Tail Terrier: (with sheer disgust) Mammoth Mutt: Were in the Kevin's house? (Door closed) Mammoth Mutt: Huh? (Gasps) (Mammoth Mutt looking on the window) Hot Dog: Oh yeah! He's Hot! He's Hot! (laugh hard) Tail Terrier: Whoa! Hot Dog! Show down! Mammoth Mutt: Oh Hot Dog. Tail Terrier he played (giggles) (Mammoth Mutt walk away) (Open wagon chest) Melanie Whitney: Hello? Are you in there? (Melanie Whitney sneaking up stairs) Melanie Whitney Blueberry Inflation (Melanie Whitney is going to his room) Melanie Whitney: Oh great. (Melanie Whitney plays toys) Melanie Whitney: I wonder who plays toys? I just love that part. and we will so much together. let me see will plays toys. Hmm? Who are you?! Mammoth Mutt: I'm Mammoth Mutt. That why? I'm gonna make you. Melanie Whitney: What do you want for me? Mammoth Mutt: Your belly is small. Your bum is small. You've got a still of quite small. Melanie Whitney: What are you talking about? Mammoth Mutt: Oh! For what? You heard bigger? You must be watching you. And I'll give you a blueberry skin. (Mammoth Mutt plays magic tricks at Melanie Whitney blueberry skin) Mammoth Mutt: (Giggling) Melanie Whitney: What is happening to me! (blueberry skin gurgling juice) Melanie Whitney: That's Impossible! Mammoth Mutt: Ooh! That's so cute. I was watching on you. Now what about your belly. Melanie Whitney: Oh no! What are you doing! (Mammoth Mutt plays magic tricks blow kiss at Melanie Whitney Belly Blueberry Inflation) Melanie Whitney: Oh! Whoa! (Blueberry Juice Inflation Gurgling) Mammoth Mutt: (giggles) This is so cute. Now what about your bum. (Mammoth Mutt plays magic tricks at Melanie Whitney Bum Blueberry Inflation) Melanie Whitney: Oh! Whoa! (Gurgling) Mammoth Mutt: (giggler hard) Melanie Whitney: Mmmmmph!! Mammoth Mutt: (giggler hard) Melanie Whitney: MMMMMPH!!! (Gurgling Juice Blueberry Inflation Growth) Mammoth Mutt: (giggler) Oh? (giggler hard) Melanie Whitney: MMMMMPH!! Mammoth Mutt: I knew it! Here it comes! Melanie Whitney: MMMMPH!!!! (Blueberry Inflation Growth Stopped) Mammoth Mutt: Well it was very inflatable. Well it was most of all Blueberry wishing for Inflation (giggler) I've got a going. Kevin's at the School Day Mammoth Mutt Drink the Water Turn Into a Inflation Computer Announcer: Water is Tempertation x2 Mrs. Mustkiss: No, no, no, no, no, What Was That. You Trying to Inflation Not Drinking the Water! Snooky Wookums: I Was Going for a Sneaked Out Rumbling for it With a Little Drinkin' (Snooky Wookums Drinking Pretend) Mrs. Mustkiss: (Sighs) How Many Time Will Have to Tell You. It's All About Presence. About How You Enter the Stage! Kevin Whitney: (Groans) Mammoth Mutt: Mrs. Mustkiss! Mrs. Mustkiss: Mammoth Mutt. Perfect Timing. Mammoth Mutt: No, no, no, Ma'am. You Don't Understand. Mrs. Mustkiss: But Now. Show These Kevin How it Done's. Mammoth Mutt: What What? No, no, I Can't D- Ma'am Ma'am You Have to Listen to Me! Mrs. Mustkiss: Pay Attention Everyone. Your About to See with Best in the Puppies. Reset a Water. Mammoth Mutt: But, but, Ma'am! (Reseting the Water Machine) Man #1: Okay Folks Were All Set. Man #2: Okay. Man #3: It's Time to Go. Kevin Whitney: What Are You Doing? Krypto the Superdog: No Kevin No, no. Mrs. Mustkiss: Now. Give us a Drink a Water. Mammoth Mutt: Mrs. Mustkiss There's No Time for This! Mrs. Mustkiss: Come on, Come, We waiting for Drink. Mammoth Mutt: But, But, But, Ma'am. Mrs. Mustkiss: Drink! Mammoth Mutt: (Grunts) (Mammoth Mutt was Putting Drinking the Water on the Mouth will Start to Inflation) (♪ On the Beautiful Blue Danube ♪) (Gurgling) Mammoth Mutt: MMMMMMPH!!!!!! Kevin Whitney: Yo Puppy. Your Cute. As of All with a Inflatable All of the Time. You Need the More Water! Mammoth Mutt: MMMMMMPH!!!!!! Kevin Whitney: I Can Hear You. Your Too Mouth Full! (When Drink Stop and Makes Mammoth Mutt Gurgling) Kevin Whitney: Uh oh! She's Gonna Blow! Behind to Save You! (Students Applauding) Mrs. Mustkiss: Well done, Well done Mammoth Mutt. Kevin Whitney: Oh Come on. Mrs. Mustkiss: All right Kids Andrea Sussman: Right This Way. Mrs. Mustkiss: I hope you Learn a value listen being a inflation today. Reunited Kevin Whitney: Mom, Dad, I'm home! Mary Whitney: Hi Kevin, How is your day of school! Eddie Whitney: Did you got in trouble! Kevin Whitney: Yes.... I was playing on the playground, I was running away, And Krypto is looking of Mrs. Mustkiss, And Mammoth Mutt is drinking too much!!! Mary Whitney: Oh my gosh! Kevin how did you do that! Well you do to be punishment to something taking away, So too bad so sad! Kevin Whitney: No! You shut up Mom!!! Melanie Whitney: (Gasps) Uh, oh. Eddie Whitney: That's it Kevin, Go to your room! Kevin Whitney: Fine! "Without a Superdog" Bedtime Mammoth Mutt's Stomach Krypto the Superdog: If you late get have a no choice for... (Mammoth Mutt Stomach Growling) Krypto the Superdog: What was that? Mammoth Mutt: What was What? (Mammoth Mutt Stomach Growling Again) Mammoth Mutt: (Giggling) I... I guess is my stomach. Krypto the Superdog: Hmm? I guess your hungry. Here you go. Bon Appétit Mammoth Mutt: (smells) Huh? (with sheer disgust) No thank you. Krypto the Superdog: Eat it, is so good. Take a bit (Mammoth Mutt Munching and Swallows) Mammoth Mutt: Whohohoa! Krypto the Superdog: Great. just follow me. Mammoth Mutt: (gasps) Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Krypto the Superdog: Nugh! Hey, hey, hey, hey, Mammoth Mutt, Mammoth Mutt, Mammoth Mutt! Mammoth Mutt: Huh? Krypto the Superdog: A superdog does not Whoo-hoo. Mammoth Mutt: He doesn't? Krypto the Superdog: He does not. A superdog can walk to the superman. just follow me. Mammoth Mutt: Humm... Okay. Water Float by Mammoth Mutt Neighbors Fight Kevin Whitney looking on the Streaky the Supercat when Andrea Sussman is on the Neighbors: Kevin Whitney: Thank you Streaky. Streaky the Supercat: You're welcome. Kevin Whitney: Oh, no. Andrea Sussman: Okay Streaky, I've got a cat food, So you can eat at.... (Gasps) Streaky, Where are you? Kevin Whitney?! What have you done to that pet?! Kevin Whitney: Streaky has it! Andrea Sussman: You blockhead! Kevin Whitney: Andrea! Don't you dare! Mammoth Mutt: Don't worry, Kevin is talking care of the pets! (When Hot Dog is sneaking around of the Kevin's House) Kevin Whitney: Thanks a lot! Mammoth Mutt: Thanks, Kevin. Melanie Whitney: You are so brilliant, Mammoth Mutt. Mammoth Mutt: So were are we? Krypto the Superdog: And you, Kevin. Kevin Whitney: And you, Krypto, and were are catch the school of..... FUN! Closed Forever Kevin Whitney: Krypto! Krypto! Streaky the Supercat: Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no. (Screeching a Tire) (Kevin Whitney Panting) Streaky the Supercat: That's it. Get that together thing out of here before he made it something else. Krypto the Superdog: Hold on, there, Streaky. Kevin, What is this picturegraphy? Kevin Whitney: Stand back, everyone, and prepare to be amazing. Mammoth Mutt: Ooh!!! Streaky the Supercat: Oh yeah. This going to be good. Kevin Whitney: Here, Mammoth Mutt. Let's show them. Small superman logo. (Kevin Whitney and Mammoth Mutt Turn it on with superman logo in the Sky of the Window) Kevin Whitney: Superman on the sky. Isn't that thing awesome? Streaky the Supercat: What is it? Krypto the Superdog: I see. Streaky the Supercat: Krypto, I can't look. Krypto the Superdog: That's me. Streaky the Supercat: I cannot look. Krypto the Superdog: We optically superman in the sky. Yes, I suppose this might work. Yes this will definitely work. Kevin Whitney: Well, Krypto, the brilliant really should go to Mammoth Mutt. He gave me the idea as we were floating over the house. Krypto the Superdog: House? Kevin Whitney: You know what? I'll tell you about it some other time. Streaky the Supercat: Excuse me. Hi. Puppy of floating. Like to introduce myself. Hello. Mammoth Mutt: Wow. Streaky the Supercat: Are we so desperate that we'll lie to our public? Krypto the Superdog: Nonsense. We promised the superman is coming were inviting... and we're giving it to them, thanks to Kevin and Mammoth Mutt. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Kevin Whitney: Well, Krypto, I've got to tell you, I came pretty close. Krypto the Superdog: No. No, Kevin, I am so proud of you. You're like the boy I never had. Streaky the Supercat: Krypto, I am a cat, remember? Krypto the Superdog: Yes, but I had you. Kevin, this is amazing. Streaky the Supercat: Yes, of course. What was I thinking? Kevin Whitney: Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Isn't that cool? Can you believe it? (Streaky the Supercat pouring on the Cat Food into a milk and pouring a blueberry juice on the cup into a Superman Logo Graphy) Streaky the Supercat: Hey Mammoth Mutt. Mammoth Mutt: Yeah? Streaky the Supercat: Mammoth Mutt want a sip? Mammoth Mutt: Oh, Mmmmm. Streaky the Supercat: Go on, Take it. Yummy Creamy. Mammoth Mutt: (Drinks with a Blueberry Juice) Streaky the Supercat: Yes. Good. Drink it. Say, I guess the world didn't need another superdog's after all. Hey, you did it. Another great Kevin moment. Kevin Whitney: Thank you. Streaky the Supercat: We've got nobody to thank but you. (Superman Logo shrinking into the Sky and with a Buzzing Shut down) Kevin Whitney: (Gasps) Mammoth Mutt: Ah. (Hiccups) (Mammoth Mutt Turn Into a Blueberry Inflation when she Explosion Blueberry Juice and Picturegraphy when Mammoth Mutt Fell Down) Mammoth Mutt: Aah! Oh! Kevin Whitney: Mammoth Mutt, what did you do? Streaky the Supercat: Oh Kevin, I warned you about that puppy. Kevin Whitney: You don't give a puppy a blueberry. Streaky the Supercat: And now he's gone and destroyed the last chance we had... of saving my superdog's. It's my superdog's only superman. What have you done, Kevin? What have you done? (Crying) Krypto the Superdog: He's right, Kevin. We've just been fooling ourselves. Do you wanna taking the Lunch Break. Streaky the Supercat: Mhmm. Krypto the Superdog: Okay. It's over. Streaky the Supercat: Agreed. Kevin Whitney: But, Krypto, I was trying to help-- Krypto the Superdog: Hey, Kevin, I said, It's over. Streaky the Supercat: It's okay, Krypto. It's okay. I'm here. You're Dog. You are Dog. Streaky, not Kevin. Yes, Krypto, you'll be fine. Mammoth Mutt: Excuse me? Kevin Whitney: Nope. Give me that. Mammoth Mutt: (Whining) Wait for me. Kevin Whitney: No, no, Mammoth Mutt, You can stay here. Okay? Mammoth Mutt: (Whining) Mary Whitney: Kevin, Are you okay? Eddie Whitney: What's wrong? Kevin Whitney: Well, I'm... Well I'm sorry mom, dad, The Superman is Closed. Melanie Whitney: How long it's that ago Kevin? Kevin Whitney: Forever. All: (Oohing) Mary Whitney: I'm so sorry Kevin, You're an a sad boy. Kevin Whitney: Mhmm. (Sighs) "I Want To Go Home" Streaky the Supercat: No, Mammoth Mutt I was nothing to do about it. Mammoth Mutt: (chuckles) Okay. Are you talking to be? Streaky the Supercat: Mhmm. (yowls) Mammoth Mutt: (growls) Let me explain something to you! Kevin Whitney: Like a party Like a your birthday Li-- (Mammoth Mutt beats up at Streaky the Supercat) Kevin Whitney: Hm? Young love. (all laughing) Streaky the Supercat: (grunts and yowls) "Kevin Whitney Loves Andres Sussman" In the Backyard Telling of Jokes in Lunch at School (Hot Dog Whistling) (Paw Pooch Gulping) (Kevin Whitney Barked) (Kids Gasping) Kevin Whitney: Alright, It So Hungy, Geez I Was So Rumbled Tummy Already. Krypto the Superdog: Hey Guys, I Was a Taking a Nap. Streaky the Supercat: Krypto, Have a Seat. Krypto the Superdog: Okay, I Was a Enjoying This Lunch. Kevin Whitney: Alright, Let's Opening up (Giggling) What No Sandwiches? I Was I've Could Eat a Bones. Mammoth Mutt: (Clear Throats) Excuse Me? How Did I've Could Eat the Bone, Thank You Very Much Please. Josh: Ooh! Adorable! Don't you see that how it works! Tail Terrier: I've Been You So Cute Puppy. Mammoth Mutt: Ugh! Kevin Whitney: Mammoth Mutt! We Meeting Again. Mammoth Mutt: You Know Kevin, There's Only One Thing. I Got Better Than Money. Revenge. Kids: Ohhh. Josh: Ha! I'm in Love. Krypto the Superdog: You Know Superdog Day are Over. And Now. It's Nothing Going to Do About it. (Kevin Whitney Chuckling on Giggling Yelling a Funny) (Paw Pooch, Hot Dog, Kids and Streaky the Supercat Laughing) Krypto the Superdog: Hey What So Funny. Streaky the Supercat: Ow! Hey! Kevin Whitney: You Guys, That Was So Hilarious Jokes, Well, There's No Time for This I Can Keep it All Day. Last Day of School "Krypto the Superdog Save the Day" Krypto the Superdog: Don't worry, Kevin. We got an company. Kevin Whitney: Krypto, We have got an Superman Save the Day. Come on, Let's Go. (Kevin Whitney dress up like Supersuit) It's Showtime. Brainy Barker: Is something different about Kevin. Tail Terrier: You think, SHE'S WEARING A DRESS!!!! We Did It! End Credits Krypto the Superdog: First Day of School (Ad TV Commercial) Narrator: Will be turned it on with First Day of School. It's Krypto is Young. Puppy Krypto: Hey, I can fly! Narrator: With bringing it home. Superman: And good job, Superdog. Kevin Whitney: Yeah! Narrator: We've liked in your city TBA: On First Day of School! Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Transcripts Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Extended Universe Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:2020 Film Category:Dc Movie Universe Films Category:DC Movie Universe Category:DC Movies Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films